Hot Topics
Treasure of the Sage: Use sage keys to open it, you get sage keys from plot/elite instances, and you receive on of the following random rewards: 10 coupons, 1 mood scroll, 3 magic training pills, 1 purification rune, or 1 Naruto sage mode fragment. You can only get max 5 keys a day. Each time the treasure is opened, four random discounted items appear. The discounts range from 10%-40% off. The possible items to choice from are: Seal Scrolls, Summoning Scrolls, Common Cloth, Medium Cloth, Advanced Cloth, Purification rune, Purification Protection rune, Basic refine rune, Medium refine rune, Advanced refine rune, Naruto Sage Mode fragments, Great Ninja War TenTen Fragments, Iruka Fragments, Kushina fragments, Minato Jonin fragments, Jiraya Sage mode Fragments, Asuma Edo Tensei fragments, Asuma Wind Blade's fragments, Sasori 100 Puppets' Performance fragments, Killer B Seven Swords Style fragments, Masked Man's fragments, Anbu fragments, Dango, Breakthrough stone for a summoning, Red Chakra runes pack, Level 4 Magmatama pack, Level 5 magmatama Pack, Special seals Pack, Mt. Myoboku Balance Pack, Charm Materials Pack, Charm Materials Optional Pack, Clothing Optional Pack, Orange Ninja Tools Pack, or Special Ninja Pouch. Sakura Matsuri: Myoboku Trial Ninjutsu Trial Summons Rebate Daily Purchase Limit Mystery Fruit Go and upgrade your battle armor to get extra rebates and achievement packs!''Armor Rebates: Get rewards by upgrading your armor to the required level during the event. Achievements: Get achievement gifts when you get the required number of armors. Every character can get this gift once in his/her lifetime. Limited Gift Pack: Upgrading tools for your battle armor. |} ''Decide the fate of the shinobi world! Which side are you on? Will the next generetion of ninja live to tell another day, or will all of us be part of an endless dream? Contribute to your side to get rewards!''Rules: # Use orbs of vitality to contribute to either the Naruto side or the Sasuke side. # When the event ends, players who have more than 750 contributions will obtain epic refine rune *10 # In the last day of the event, players can only claim rewards, and aren't allowed to further partecipate in the event! Don't miss out! Missions: Every mission grants you 2 orbs of vitality. * Clear survival trial * Clear ninja exam * Clear plot instance *3 * Clear elite instance *3 * Partecipate in the ninja test |} ''Every plate has a great item, use Keys to get them, awesome ninja await you!''Rules: # During the event, take part in daily activity tasks to get a maximum of free great keys*20. The great key can also be bought in the time-limited shop. # Great key can be used to open the great plate! Each time you open tha plate, various items can be obtained, furthermore you can also claim fixed rewards when you use the required amount of keys! # Once the event ends, all great keys data will be erased from the players'inventory. Unclaimed rewards for reaching the required amount of keys will also be automatically sent to your mailbox. Ranking: # Draw once to obtain 1 point, you will be ranked in accordance to your total points # If you have the same number of points as another player, the player who reached that amount first will be also ranking ahead. # Rewards will be sent to your mailbox after the event ends. Missions: Every mission grants you 2 great keys. * Login * Clear or sweep plot instances * Clear or sweep elite instances * Clear or sweep ninja exams * Partecipate in rich field * Battle in ranked battle * Make a donation to the group * Battle in arena * Clear trial in survival trial * Partecipate in a team instance * Recharge once * Recuit a "DRAW 10" |} Rules: # Every half an hour, a dealer will show up at a random place on the world map. The dealer's location will be marked with a special icon on the world map. # The mission dealer can randomly appear within 3 different locations on the map. Players need to find it by themselves, and then click it to get at most 5 missions at a time (you can click on the mission dealer more than once while it is in the same location → 2 click = 10 mission cards). Find it and pick up your mission cards. # You can complete the mission yourself or give it to a friend. You will get an additional gift pack if you complete a mission given to you by a friend. Each player can get and complete a total of 10 missions per day. # Players will get 5 points after completing a mission. Get an additional missions gift box when you complete a mission gifted by a friend. The additional gift pack contains 10 points and some random items. Missions gift box is sold in the purchase limit shop as well. Once the event ends, all missions gift boxes in your Inventory will be reset to 0. Remember to use them on time! # Use the points to redeem rewards. |} |} ''Take Naruto out for ramen to get points redeem the obtained points for awesome rewards! Take Naruto out for Ichiraku's ramen and get anniversary points! Thank you for your support and dedication to Naruto Online during this last year! Rules: # Login every day and clear plot/elite instances to get Ichiraku's ramen. It can also be bought from the shop. # Get 1 point every time you take Naruto out for ramen during the event. Use points to redeem for gifts. |}